Skeens pushes Betsy off the rooftop and gets grounded
(sequel to Betsy grounds Mundy and gets ungrounded) King Bob, Jordan, Jerome and Betsy were standing at the rooftop. Jordan: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? King Bob: Yes it is, Jordan. Then Skeens came who was angry, and King Bob, Jordan, Jerome and Betsy were horrified. Skeens: Hello, Skeens haters! And who is this next to King Bob and Jerome? (to Betsy) Hey! You're Betsy, the one who grounded my best friend Mundy! Jordan: Oh no! Not one of these bad guys! (to Skeens) By the way, we! King Bob: Really! Betsy: Hate! Jerome: You! This made Skeens very angry. Skeens: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Betsy off the rooftop for grounding Mundy! Skeens pushed Betsy off the rooftop, sending the screaming Betsy falling down to the ground. Betsy: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Betsy landed to the ground below and hurt herself so badly, and King Bob, Jordan and Jerome were horrified. Betsy: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move! My poor head! It hurt! I'm going to call Captain Brad! Then Betsy began to phone Captain Bradley up. Betsy: Captain Brad! Please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Later, Captain Brad rushed over to the injured Betsy, and he gasped in horror. Captain Brad: Oh no! Betsy! Are you alright? Betsy: No... Skeens pushed me off the rooftop, and I've hurt myself very badly, especially my poor head. It's scarred. I've got wounded. Captain Brad was horrified. Captain Brad: WHAT?! OH MY GOD! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! Where's Skeens? Betsy pointed up to the rooftop. Betsy: Up there! Captain Brad was furious. Captain Brad: Skeens, you'll need to be spoken to right now! (to Betsy) Thanks for telling me! Stay there while I go up to the rooftop to sort that Skeens out. Then Captain Brad walked up to the rooftop to confront Skeens. Jordan: Captain Brad, thank goodness, you're here! Can you do something about that Skeens? He pushed Betsy off the rooftop! Jerome: Poor Betsy's in bad condition! King Bob: Captain Brad, can you speak to that troublemaker at once! Captain Brad: Thank you, Your Majesty! I'll give him a good talking to! Captain Brad walked up to Skeens. Captain Brad: Skeens, what's the idea of pushing Betsy off the rooftop?! Huh? You know that's a very bad thing to do! Skeens: Because she grounded my friend Mundy! That's why I have to teach her a lesson! Captain Brad: Right, Skeens! You're in big trouble right now! BIG TROUBLE! VERY BIG TROUBLE! King Bob: Captain Brad! Please take Betsy to the hospital! Captain Brad: Yes, Your Majesty! Right away, Your Majesty! Then Captain Brad went back down to collect Betsy, and then he walked over to Betsy. Captain Brad: Don't worry, Betsy. I'll take you to the hospital while King Bob sorts Skeens out. Betsy: Thanks, Captain Brad. Ooooooooh. Then Captain Brad took Betsy to the hospital, and King Bob glared to Skeens. King Bob: I'm taking you to your parents right now. Then King Bob sent Skeens home in disgrace. When Skeens got home... Skeens' father was dismayed. Skeens' dad: Oh no! Please don't tell me Greg caused trouble! Skeens' dad was horrified as King Bob explained to him about Skeens' bad behavior. King Bob: Skeens did cause trouble. He pushed Betsy off the rooftop and she is in bad condition. Now she needs a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Skeens' dad got very angry at Skeens. Skeens' dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Greg! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Betsy recovers! Go to your room and stay there until you die! Skeens went to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I wish you were dead, dad. Then Skeens' dad and King Bob glared to Skeens, and Skeens' dad got more angry. Skeens' dad: Oooooooooooooooh! Greg! How dare you wish I was dead! That's so freaking it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for even longer! CAST Brian as Skeens Eric as King Bob Joey as Jordan Jersey Girl as Betsy Steven as Jerome and Captain "Brad" Bradley Simon as Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Fluttershy106 Category:Grounded Stuff